gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-94 Mass Production Type ν Gundam
The RX-94 Mass Production Type ν Gundam first appeared as part of Kunio Okawara's MS Collection, design by Kunio Okawara. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-94 was Anaheim Electronics's mass production mobile suit, derived from the RX-93 ν Gundam. The unit is an impressive machine based on the ν Gundam however some features were removed and/or replaced to aid mass production such as the psycoframe cockpit. The Fin Funnel backpack can be swapped with an INCOM backpack that utilizes the Quasi-Psycommu System for use by an normal pilot. Armaments ;*Beam Sabers :Stored in the rear skirt's mount, the Mass Production Type v Gundam has a single standard issue beam saber. ;*Beam Spray Gun :The beam spray gun is a downgraded beam rifle with a smaller focusing coil which results in a less powerful, and a more scattered shot. As a result of this the beam spray gun is less effective at long range, but is better at close range due to a more spread out shot, similar to a shotgun effect. :Slots on both forearms allow the Mass Production Type v Gundam to equip it on each arm, or swap it with its shield. Such connection allows it to be recharged by the suit's reactor. ;*INCOM Unit :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. :The Mass Production Type v Gundam optionally features a backpack with 2 INCOM Units, instead of :the Fin Funnels that the original v Gundam had, (although it can still be equipped with the latter) for mass production and to make the Gundam suitable for normal pilots. : *'Fin Funnels' : A form of remote weapon unique to the ν Gundam. Despite their name, the fin funnels equipped on ν Gundam are in function "bits", since they have built-in generators rather than the E-caps used by funnels. While this made them much more expensive to construct, and allowed less modules to be equipping than the standard, this had the enormous benefit of giving the fin funnels a tremendously long operational time. Circling the battlefield on their own, the fin funnels could be utilized in far more creative and strategic ways than standard funnels. : The actual beam fired by the fin funnels was also more powerful, given that they are emitted by a generator instead of an E-cap, allowing for better performance compared to Zeon's funnels. The fin funnels also had the ability to generate a unique beam shield, known as a "fin funnel barrier", to provide a defense against both beam weaponry and solid projectiles with lower outputs compared to the beam shield's power consumption. Although these unique funnels proved incredibly effective and flexible in purpose, they were also much larger than the standard funnel, making them easier targets to shoot down. : The Mass Production Type v Gundam is capable of installing one or two sets, discarding a beam cannon for each installment. Each set may contain 4 or 6 Fin Funnels, and much like its predecessor it is incapable of recharging them, limiting them to a single use in combat. *'Beam Rifle' : A high-powered beam rifle with a normal output of 3.8MW. It can be recharged by e-caps and with a greater fire rate than most beam rifles. An underbarrel grenade launcher may be equipped. : :;*Grenade Launcher *'Hyper Bazooka' : 280mm bazooka with a magazine of 5 rounds and improved power and fire rate. *'Beam Cannon' : Stored and recharged in the backpack of the mobile suit, the Beam Cannons derive from the ZZ Gundam's Hyper Beam Sabers and inherit their capabilities as both a beam saber and a beam gun. The Mass Produced Type Nu Gundam can store up to two of these, being restricted only by the installment of the Fin Funnel sets. ;*Shield :Inherited from the original Nu Gundam's shield design, it features the same built-in 7.8 MW beam cannon and missile launchers. Special Equipment & Features ;*Quasi-Psycommu System ;*Psycommu System History The Mass Production Type ν Gundam is intended to replace the RGM-89 Jegan. But its high performance was proportional to its high cost and the mass production was canceled and only a small number were produced, where one appeared in the side story manga REON. It featured a turquoise shade of blue and light blue color scheme. Gallery Rx-94-line-srd.jpg|Mass Production Type ν Gundam (Standard unit) Rx-94-fins.jpg|Mass Production Type ν Gundam (Equipped w/ Fin Funnel) Rx-94-finfunnel.jpg|equipped with funnel Rx-94-eb25.jpg|''Entertainment Bible 25'' Rx-94gwc.jpg|''Gundam War'' card Rx-94uc.jpg|RX-94 deploying Incom unit. Rx94sd-gundam-g-generation-world.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation World'' Notes & Trivia *The RX-94 has appeared in some of the Super Robot Wars series of video games, most notably in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3, where the RX-94 was used by one of the protagonist characters, Cobray Gordon, for the game's early stages. External links *Mass Production Type ν Gundam on MAHQ ja:RX-94 量産型νガンダム